


Sleepy Cuddles

by Mikkal



Series: Waiting for Time to Run Out [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 400 plus words of fluff, Asexual!Barry, Fluff, Multi, No Plot, No Sex, No Smut, OT3, OT3 Westhallen, Sleepy Cuddles, because it's important, only slight angst? and that's only if you catch it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie wakes up early to go for a run. He never gets to that run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> a vignette taking place between _I Bet You Kiss Like Rain_ and _Not Every Love Burns._ We'll call it a breather since the last chapter in _Not Every Love Burns_ ended on a downer note.

Eddie wakes up to his phone vibrating obnoxiously. He groans and slams his hand on it, swiping the alarm to snooze. It’s too early and he’s too comfortable to brave the chill of a five a.m. jog. Maybe he could skip? It wouldn’t be the first time, though early morning crimes scenes caused those times and he’d just happened to be on call.

            Really, he can’t knowingly skip a day in his runs. One will be two, then three, and then Eddie will be staring in the mirror at the boy who got bullied for more than just having a politician for a dad.

            He begins to roll before he realises Barry’s doing a great imitation of a koala and Eddie’s his tree. One of his long legs is thrown over Eddie’s and his arm is thrown over Eddie’s waist. When Eddie moves Barry tightens his grip.

            “Nooo,” he whines, still mostly asleep. “Don’t go.” He nuzzles Eddie’s shoulder and digs his foot into the mattress so his leg is tangled with his. “Stay,” he mumbles.

            Eddie can’t help but laugh and that’s enough to make Iris jerk awake with a grumble. She looks gorgeous even with the sleep lines pressed into her face. Iris glances at him, squinting, then at his phone.

            “No,” she says firmly. Before he can do anything she reaches over and disables the alarm all together. “One day,” she tells him. “Tomorrow will be your make up day, I will even remind you. I’ll go with you.” She pokes Barry in the shoulder and he snuffles like an overgrown golden retriever. “We’ll make him go with us. It’ll be a test of his self-control. Can he make himself go slow enough to pass as a normal human?”

            Eddie snorts. Probably not. A hand flashes out and pokes Iris on the forehead. She goes cross-eyed.

            “You guys are so mean,” Barry whines, voice muffled by Eddie’s shoulder. “I’ll have you know, I have great self-control.” He waves his hand in the air. “Talking. Stop. Now. Sleeeeeep.”

            Iris shifts and rolls over on top of Eddie, a comfortable weight. She tucks her head under his chin and tangles her leg with his free one, snaking her arm over so she’s practically cradling his head in the crook of her elbow. It doesn’t seem comfortable, but she sighs in contentment. Her other hand is resting on Barry’s head and he moves it with a groan until it’s pressed over his side, just on his ribs. He wiggles his arm from under her and throws it over her back instead, curling his fingers in her shirt.

            He lays awake there for a little longer; Barry’s snoring softly in his ear and Iris mumbles something in her sleep. Eddie smiles at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

            Just one day.


End file.
